


The Death Town

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Killertale (AU), Outertale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, M/M, Spirit World, Spirits
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: So uma ideia que eu tive





	The Death Town

**Author's Note:**

> So uma ideia que eu tive

Outer dirigia pra casa depois de um dia de trabalho tranquilo! Não era muito fácil ter um dia cheio no trabalho dele na verdade!  era sempre tranquilo e pacifico! Enquanto se concentrava na estrada passando pela ponte que ligava um lado da cidade a outro, Ouviu um som de freada! Um carro vinha em alta velocidade batendo em varios carros e vindo diretamente em sua direção! como reflexo Outer virou o volante virando o carro de lado para que assim o carro descontrolado batesse no lado do banco  do passageiro que estava vazio! apenas alguns cacos de vidro voaram pelo impacto fazendo pequenos cortes em seu rosto e seu braço direito. Outer saiu do carro rapidamente indo ate o carro que bateu! Suas tentativas para acordar o motorista foram inúteis! Outer se afastou do carro e ligou pra ambulancia! Varios carros pararam formando uma longa fila.  Enquanto esperava a ambulancia, Outer percebeu uma pequena chama ganhando tamanho no capo do carro. Imediatamente o mesmo entrou em pânico e correu ate o carro pra tirar o motorista! Seus olhos viram pelo vidro do carro um reflexo atrás de si! Um homem alto encapuzado e um garoto ao seu lado! ao se aproximar mais do carro, Uma explosão aconteceu o lançando pra tras!  uma dor dilacerante atingiu seu peito e seu corpo foi lançado pra fora da ponte caindo diretamente no mar! então tudo ficou escuro.......   
.................  
............  
.......  
....  
...  
..  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo curto so pra começar! espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
